choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Red Carpet Diaries, Book 2
Red Carpet Diaries, Book 2 is the second book of the Red Carpet Diaries series. It succeeds its first book, Red Carpet Diaries, Book 1. Summary Your first movie was a huge success -- now all of Hollywood wants a piece of you! Chapters 'Chapter 1: Toast of the Town' Your first movie was a huge success -- now all of Hollywood wants a piece of you! 'Chapter 2: Leveling Up' You've been cast in the season's biggest blockbuster! What's next on your path to becoming a superstar? 'Chapter 3: Grecian Spy-sles' Your blockbuster film has started filming ... in the Greek Isles! But will you get along with your new co-stars? Chapter 4: I'll Make You a Star It's the night of your big meeting with legendary Hollywood producer Viktor Montmartre! What could he want to discuss? Chapter 5: You're under new management, which means a press whirlwind, endless appearances... and some SERIOUS changes to your personal life. Gallery RCDBk2extravaganza.png|Confirmation of Book 2 RCD Bk2 Confirmation.png|Book 2 Info...(Continued) RCD Book 2 Chapter 1 Reveal.png|Chapter 1 Reveal RCdB2CH1.jpg|Book 2 Premiere Sneak Peek Rcsbktwotutorial.png|Tutorial Messages (Choices from Bk 1 Saved) Rcdbooktwodisclaimer.png|Book 2 Disclaimer Rcdbooktwointro.png|In Game Cover 3of4LIRCDBk2.png|3 of 4 Love Interests in BK 2 Mattisonthecovwrofrcd2.png|Matt on the Cover of Book 2 RCDBK2CH3.png|Chapter 3 Sneak Peek Trivia * On March 22, 2018, a tweet from Choices gave the official confirmation of a second book.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/976977765571284992 * At the end of Book 1, it is hinted that Your Character may end up working in a project with Thomas Hunt. * On May 16, 2018 in Pixelberry's 'Spring News' blog, Book 2 will be released in June 2018.http://www.pixelberrystudios.com/blog/2018/5/16/spring-news * It was announced that Book 2 will be released on Wednesday, June 13, 2018 and the description for Chapter 1 was subsequently revealed.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1002691529561948161 * Unlike Book 1, Book 2 is released on Wednesdays instead of Fridays. * On June 12, 2018 many things were revealed and hinted at ahead of the Book 2 premiere.http://www.pixelberrystudios.com/blog/2018/6/12/red-carpet-diaries-book-2 : ** Readers are going to see the dark side of fame and of course now that she's the "it" girl, there are people ready to tear her down, like her new costar for example. ** As our heroine will be making some new friends, (with some in very high places), we will have the chance to pick out a glamorous new home as well! ** Due to popular demand, there'll be appearances from HWU favorites like Thomas Hunt, Addison Sinclair, and more! ** Book 2 ups the scale as it takes Your Character from indie film darling to starring in a major summer blockbuster. ** Book 2 is about the thrills and risks of being on top; which the writers hinted at exploring what has been going on in Hollywood recently regarding the "Me Too" and "Times Up" movements respectively in the Choices Universe. ** The first chapter of the second book opens with a Reader Discretion Advised Disclaimer saying that this book will deal with issues of harassment and discrimination." * In Book 2, Chapter 1 it is revealed that all four of Your Character's love interest have been given a new outfit. * On Thursday June 14, 2018, Pixelberry confirmed via facebook messenger that the man with Your Character on the Cover is indeed Matt Rodriguez. * In Book 2, Chapter 1 Your Character gets the opportunity to compete in Celebrity Dance Off, which seems to be paying homage to [https://dancingwiththestars.wikia.com/wiki/Dancing_with_the_Stars_Wiki Dancing With the Stars].'' * In Book 2, Chapter 2 Your Character has the opportunity to accompany Thomas Hunt to a speakeasy where the two of you get to know each other a bit more and he tells you more about his upcoming project, ''The Duchess. * It is hinted at that the two of you would have kissed if Thomas hadn't stopped it. If Your Character asks him, if she did something wrong, he replies back that he doesn't want to do anything you'd both regret. But this in turn hints at Thomas being set up as potential love interest. ** If Your Character chooses to not go with Thomas Hunt and mentions to the group that she ran into Hunt, Seth comments on how he thinks that his eyes are dreamy; thus continuing to slowly show the character's confirmed bisexuality. References Category:Stories Category:Red Carpet Diaries Category:Romance Category:Female Lead